A gas processing apparatus has been proposed in the past for processing gas using plasma in-plant or end-of-pipe. Such a gas processing apparatus has its origin in an apparatus that utilizes a technique of ozone generation by dielectric barrier discharge, and various improvements have been made to the apparatus.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a gas processing apparatus as an apparatus that utilizes the most classic technique, in which parallel panel-shaped dielectric barrier electrodes are used to generate plasma by a dielectric barrier discharge, and a gas is introduced between the electrodes.
Patent Document 2 discloses a device configured so as to perform silent electric discharge using coaxial electrodes.
Patent Document 3 discloses a device in which a mesh-shaped dielectric barrier electrode is used, and a gas is introduced over the mesh.
Patent Document 4 discloses a gas processing apparatus in which a plasma torch for generating a high-temperature plasma is used to blow a plasma in an atmosphere in which a dioxin species is present, and the dioxin species is heat-processed.
Patent Document 5 discloses an apparatus in which dielectric beads are packed between the center electrode and outside ground electrode of a coaxial electrode pair, surface discharge is performed on the surfaces of the beads to generate a plasma, and the plasma is used for gas processing.
Numerous other attempts have been made to develop a gas processing apparatus in which plasma and a binder or catalyst are used jointly.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2000-325734    [Patent Document 2] Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2001-300296    [Patent Document 3] Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2006-187766    [Patent Document 4] Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2004-216231    [Patent Document 5] Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2005-319357